


sugar, we're going down swinging

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (That should be a tag), Damerey Secret Santa Exchange, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Finn, Smut, Vague Semblance of a Plot, Wanna Make A Baby, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: By the time Poe finds Rey again, she’s tucked in a Wookie-sized chair with a glass of bright berry-red Nabooian wine in her hand, and a silly, sleepy smile on her face. He smiles at her, overcome with how much he loves her, and her smiles grows wider, and less-sleepy, like she knows what he’s thinking. She probably does.Or, the one where Poe and Rey make a baby, and they tell Kes some good news





	sugar, we're going down swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonda3Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/gifts).



> It is officially the 26th, which is the first day of thedamereynetwork's gift giving time and I couldn't wait lol

Rey launches into Poe’s arms, still riding the high of escaping certain death by a hair. Poe is grinning as he hooks his arms under her ass to hold her up, and he’s sweaty, and hot, and he _can’t stop smiling_ when he kisses her. No, maybe this wasn’t the end, but it was the beginning of the end of the First Order with Hux dead, Snoke dead, and Kylo Ren captured and detained, and that was something to celebrate. Everyone around them on the tarmac is yelling, and hollering, and hugging, and kissing, and Poe thinks this is a lot like how it happened when the Rebellion destroyed the second Death Star.

The air on Basteel was frigid and felt fantastic on sweaty skin and after being cooped up in an x-wing full of stale air. Rey’s cheeks were already cold under his palm when he cups it, and kisses her again. He never wants to stop kissing her. And why should he? Right now, what’s so important that he has to stop kissing Rey, the most amazing, beautiful, kind, powerful girl in the galaxy. 

He can answer that.

It’s nothing.

Rey’s hands are carding through his helmet-flattened hair, and she grins.

“I can’t believe it,” she murmurs. “After all this fighting…” she trails off, and ends her sentence by kissing him instead.

Finn barrels into them, a bright smile on his bright face, and the three of them are laughing as Rey drops to the group and then they’re all hugging, because _can you believe it, the war is ending!_

Because it _is_. It is hard to believe, after everything that’s happened, after everything they’ve all been through. Poe can’t seem to wrap his mind around the fact that in a few months he can _go back to Yavin IV_ , back home, and stay this time, for _as long as he wants_ , because he _can_. And he’s taking Rey with him. 

Finn, _Finn Skywalker, Jedi, Hero of the Galaxy_ , has decided that he’s going to stay with the Resistance, and help rebuild the galaxy - _again_. It’ll be a perfect fit for him too, because he’s just that kind of person, the trust-worthy kind, able to pull people together with the sheer strength of his hope, and his incredible strength. It’s, it’s amazing, it blows Poe’s mind. He’s obviously still going to help out with the galaxy, but he thinks, after this, his days of flying high-risk missions are over. He has Rey, and Pa, and maybe - well, he doesn’t want to count his chickens before the hatch.

Eventually, everyone makes their way to the mess hall, and Black Squadron breaks out their hidden alcohol, and Poe and Rey and FInn all get separated, roped into telling tales of their heroics - or more accurately, each telling heroic stories of the others. Even BB-8 is beeping away excitedly to some of the other droids on base, telling how Favorite-Friend-Poe, and Friend-Hero-Rey, and Friend-Jedi-Finn saved the galaxy, and _BB_ helped.

By the time Poe finds Rey again, she’s tucked in a Wookie-sized chair with a glass of bright berry-red Nabooian wine in her hand, and a silly, sleepy smile on her face. He smiles at her, overcome with how much he loves her, and her smiles grows wider, and less-sleepy, like she knows what he’s thinking. She probably does. Poe wedges himself beside her, and she kicks her legs into his lap, and hands him her glass of wine. He takes a sip, and the flavor of it bursts on his tongue, sweet and sharp, like victory - like Rey.

The chaos around them has gotten less raucous. and more quiet. Well, he guessed quiet was a relative term. People had paired off - well, not everyone _paired_ off - and he was pretty sure that was Jess Pava and Kaydel Ko Connix in the corner, making out like there was no tomorrow. He knew Jess was about as straight as Admiral Holdo - that is, _not_ \- but he hadn’t realized Captian Connix was too.

Well, you learn something knew everyday.

Rey’s fingers are getting bold. He looks at her, and she’s already looking at him from under her eyelashes, lip between her teeth.

Well, fuck.

He’d figured she was going to want it - she always _wants_ , wants everything she can, and Poe is never going to say _no_ , because she hasn’t gotten to want - he just… didn’t know she was going to want it this soon.

Not that he’s complaining; he’s never going to get tired of her.

He gulps, smooths her cheekbone with his thumb, and kisses her. Her mouth is greedy, wanting, and Poe can feel it curling in his gut. Just as suddenly as he found her, he scoops her up, bridal style, and stands. Rey’s laughing, silly mouth is licking at his throat as he carries her back to their room.

Once they’re in the safety of his locked room, Rey drops from his arms to push the jacket off his shoulders.

“You could be more patient, you know,” he says sternly, but the affect is ruined by his grabbing hands. Rey only huffs and presses her mouth to his.

“And you could be a little more naked,” she tells him, hands untucking his shirt so her hands can slip-slid greedily over his sides and back. Poe pulls her closer to him, sliding his hands under her cotton leggings so he can palm her ass, and then Rey’s pushing him back so she can rid him of his shirt. He lets her run her hands over him again, lick at his pulse, and taste his skin, before he returns the favor, and manages to get her drapey gray tunic off in record time without damaging it.

She hops up into his arms again, and they’re laughing for no reason as Poe dumps them both on the bed. Rey’s hands are chilly on his skin when she slides them down his chest and into his pants, and Poe shivers, tucking his face into her neck. She’s so good, so amazing, and it’s overwhelming, and just - it amazes him every time she chooses him, a scruffy pilot - _he still hesitates in calling himself_ leader - over anyone else who would take her in a heartbeat. 

One of Rey’s hands slide up his back and tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Poe,” she says, her voice soft and hoarse, and he looks her in her pretty hazel eyes, and his heart clenches. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, tucking a hand in her hair so he can kiss her.

“Poe,” she says again, in his mouth, like a groan, a gasp, and pulls him closer to her, ever closer.

There’s something buzzing, impatient and _wanting_ inside him, and he wants, he wants, and he can’t stop the words that come tumbling out of his mouth.

“Wanna make a baby?” he asks, unable to help himself, and kisses her pulse, feels it racing under his tongue, and he can feel her throat vibrate with a grown.

“Yes,” she breathes, pulling him back up so she can kiss him, and kiss him again, “yes. _Yes_ , yes.”

Poe meant it, what he said, so he reaches for her hips and pushes her leggings down, pushing a finger, two, between her legs, and his fingers come back slick. He looks back at Rey, his beautiful, _wonderful_ Rey, and she’s staring at him, eyes huge and wanting, and her chest heaves, and he _loves_ her so much. Her hands are pushing, pulling at him, like she can’t decide if she wants him to stop or to keep going, and then she surges up to him, and presses her mouth to his, and she licks into his mouth, and she’s warm and _wet_ and wonderful, and Poe thinks he could die happy tonight.

She rids him impatiently of his pants, and he’s as impatient as she is, and they only care about their pants until they’re off and thrown someplace on the floor, inconsequential. 

Poe - he wants a lot of things at this moment. He wants to go down on her a couple times, or tuck his fingers into her and smother her chest with kisses, and also he just… _really_ wants to bury himself to the hilt in her and fuck her senseless.

Apparently the last option is what Rey wants as well, because she’s tugging him down between her legs and wrapping a fist around his already hard cock, and - _Force_ \- he loves her. He slides his hands all over her, unable to keep his greedy hands off her, and pushes two fingers in - which is unnecessary because she’s so slick and wanting, and he can’t _wait_ anymore.

Poe tucks a hand into her loose hair and hitches forward to kiss her, and then he pushes _in_ , and -

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he tells her, words spilling from his mouth and he can’t stop them, doesn’t want to. Her hands pull at his sweaty back and her mouth scuffs across his shoulder. She doesn’t say anything, but she’s radiating love, so much _love_ , and want, and _need_ , and he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer, so he can push harder, faster, and it’s almost too, _too much,_ but if he stops, she’ll kill him and he’ll combust. Rey’s hands tug at his hair and she bites at his mouth, and his mouth is biting at her throat, and then -  
Then Rey’s going tense and breathless and there’s galaxies behind her eyelids - _she’s pretty sure somewhere a star is born because of them_ \- and he’s not far behind. He comes with a groan, pressing _I love you_ ’s into her skin, and his fingers feeling bruising tight on her hips.

And then the air feels liquid and warm, and Poe tucks her close to him, lazy and soft. His fingers card through the fine strands of her hair, and Rey’s still pressing kisses to his throat.

“D’you think it worked?” she asks, and it takes Poe as second to realize what she’s talking about. Oh, yeah. He asked her if she wanted to make a baby. He smiles.

“I sure hope so. I mean, we can try again, if you want,” he says, sly, and grins at the looks she gives him.

“We should definitely try again, just to make sure.”

Poe’s smile feels to wide for his face when he kisses her silly mouth.

* * *

Poe’s smile feels to wide for his face when the Falcon breaks Yavin IV’s atmo.

He was home, he was home for the first time in months, and there’s a feeling like bubbles filling his chest, because he’s _so damn happy_. It’s been five months since the beginning of the end, and Poe wouldn’t have left if Finn hadn’t made him, Finn, and Connix, and Octet Aster, one of the new generals, who had practically strong-armed him into going. And then there was the small matter of _Rey_ -

“Just so you know,” Poe says, turning to Rey in the copilot’s seat, “Pa is gonna love you.” 

“I’ve met him before, you know,” Rey says, teasing, but smiles, and shakes her head, face turning pink.

“Yeah, but not in person,” Poe says, reaching over and taking her hand. Then he sobers. “How you feelin’?”

Rey squeezes his hand.

“Brilliantly.” And gives him a brilliant smile to go with it.

The Damerons’ ranch house comes into view and there’s a small figure standing by the landing pad in the back yard. It’s Kes Dameron and is that - that’s a dog leaning against his leg. 

The Falcon touches down gently, and BB-8 is rolling down the hall to lower the ramp. Poe stands and pulls Rey to her feet, and into his arms. He kisses the side of her head.

“I love you, ya know.”

Rey smiles into his shoulder.

“I know.”

She tucks herself into his side and they walk together down the ramp and into the bright Yavi sunlight.

Kes is kneeling by BB-8 and rubbing it’s round belly, while Bee beeps excitedly to him. Kes doesn’t understand binary, but he knows Bee is happy. Anyone can.

Rey and Poe are sharing similar smiles when Kes turns to face two of his three favorite pilots, and then Kes’s face is breaking into a massive smile that’s brighter than the sun. The breeze is blowing into the pair, and pushing Rey’s gray robes back towards her, emphasizing the roundness of her belly. They three meet in the middle, and Kes hugs Poe, and then Rey, and the Poe  _and_ Rey. 

“Pa, this is Rey, hero of the galaxy, Jedi,and mother of our child.” Poe can’t help smiling when he says that. “Rey, this is my Pa, excellent cook, terrible with clothes, but all around the best dad in the galaxy.”

All of them are grinning, and BB-8 is rolling circles around them, and the dog - a pretty dog, brown and black, with big ears, and looks strong - chases the round droid.

Poe thinks this is a pretty great way to start his retirement. He knows his parents could - would - attest to that, and as long as Rey is happy, he doesn’t ever want to leave Yavin IV again.

“Well, are you hungry?” Kes asks, scratching as his neck. “I made a lot of food. Now I’m glad I did,” he says, laughingly, glancing at Rey’s belly. 

Rey grins, as the two men laugh, and leans into Poe.

“I actually am kinda hungry,” she tells them, and Poe brushes a thumb over her swollen middle 

“I’d imagine,” he says. “I mean, considering who the kid’s parents are.”

It’s hard not to laugh, and not just because Poe is absolutely right, but because it feels so good to be back home, with the woman he loves, and  his father, and his droid, and apparently, his dad’s new dog, and he’s home.

He’ll have to build them a house, he thinks as they walk back to the house of his childhood. A big house, with lots of room for babies, and their friends, with room for a garden in the back. Poe thinks his dad has the right idea, going into farming after fighting. It’ll keep him busy. Maybe they can start a repair shop, and he and Rey can fix ships and droids, while their little baby toddles around, making friends with the droids, and almost giving its parents heart-attacks.

He thinks that’ll be a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope y'all liked it too


End file.
